Give us a little love
by GeekEmpress
Summary: In a world scattered to pieces, the dominant vampires also experiment to create the ultimate fighters. Eleira is the the vampires' strategist and hers are the mightiest blades in the kingdom. That's why on both sides all swords are pointed at her. Living in debris,maybe all even heroes need is love,a soulmate.If fates allow her, she will make Guren realise that. Guren x OC(Lemons)


"I'll hear the latest report from the vampire side now", Guren exclaimed.

He pushed back in his chair, and looked at Mito. "Report", he asked her looking completely focused.

This mission had really changed that him. Not that he didn't take his job seriously but now that he had to lead a suicide mission he was really aware of the seriousness and it really stimulated the little devil inside him to risk his life once more, first in command, first in the front line, defeat meaning as much loss as win would mean glory.

Mito cleared her throat.

"All the nobles we had expected are here,sir. Plus ", she exhaled, "they have reinforcements"

Purple eyes buldged; "What? How could they predict our plans?"

"Well it's not that kind of reinforcement sir. It seems like the swordborn is here but we don't know what for"

The look in lieutenant colonel's eyes was one of exitement and furiosity, the battle spirit shining in them.

"Look's like Crowley and Ferid are half of our trouble. Guess the five of us are gonna have to combine to take her down and leave all the others to the soldiers."

"But sir-"

"We might still get killed though, you know. Damn it, now I have to re-arrange the teams' responsibilites. You are dismissed. I'll call you later"

"What? Like hell I'm gonna do as you say moron!"

Ferid pulled a feline smirk. "Come on Eleira-chan, don't be so harsh on me. Just one game and I'll get off your back?"

"For a week?"

"Forget it- I'll go find Mika"

"Wha-like I'd ever let you say I declined your challenge. You're such an easy prey for me, Bathory."

"Tsk. Allow me to beat you once my lady, and then there will be no end to it."

Black heels clicked on the marble floor moving towards the already set chess board.

"Gimme all you got Bathory and let me smash it to smithereens. Wanna use the hourglass again?"

"Wasting your talent once more in vapid games kitty?"

The shining of playful red eyes and a tall muscular figure dominated the small chamber.

Eleira streightened her back. "I owe nothing to you Crawley. You've used my strength plenty of times so let me waste it as I want. Maybe the only other option is to turn it against you."

"Aha. Such a rebel as usual, Lei. You amuse me. Do you even wanna try and break the curse?"

"Don't you dare, bastard! Hasn't your beloved queen who generously provides you with these curses told you not to try me? I can turn this whole place to ashes, the only thing you overpower me in is numbers and right now I could easily-"

 **CLANK!**

Eleira had blocked Crawley's sword with the chess board that immediately fell to pieces.

Her attacker lowered his sword casually, smiling.

"Bared of your powers, I can barely do you any harm in an one-to-one fight, kitty. How lovely."

Ferid stood in the back with a frozen smile. "~What a charming little love quarel~" he chanted.

Crowley smiled and turned to Eleira.

"How about you escort me to our room, kitty?We can finish the "quarel" there, can't we?" he smirked.

It was like they were alone in the room and this was the point the real battle for dominance was taking place. Ferid knew what was coming, everyone amongst the nobles was aware of what was going on between the two, but Eleira was their toy. The most powerful toy they could ever create so they tried to mantain her favorous attitude towards the vampires. If only it weren't for this hothead Crowley. He sighed and left the room in a flash. They could do what they wanted.

 _They were married after all._

Crawley made a step towards the door. An apathetic Eleira followed him through the maze of the vampire base in Nagoya to the king sized room they shared. Crawley realized that in times like this his control over her was maximized. She looked, so helpless, so afraid to react. It was so not her. It was the taming of that little beast and above all it turned him to a monster who craved to consume her. He smashed the door and threw her to the floor, the only sound caused by his act being the loud thud of their bodies. He started furiously tugging at her uniform's dress while pulling long strands of brown hair. Again , the stillness. He had prevailed over her. The vampires' most powerful warrior was laying under him, conquered. The very thought drove him over the edge. Crowley quickly teared the dress and exposed her breast. He startet playing with her mounds while fiercely capturing her lips. Eleira couldn't help gasping, giving him the chance to enter his tongue in her mouth, savouring the sweet taste. She always looked so alluring and pure, only exposing her flawless nudity to him, anyway, anytime he asked for it. He left her mouth and went on to her soft pale skin. She felt him sucking on her neck, his lips hot and demanding, moving lower and lower until he harshly bit on her nipple. Crawley hummed while taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her luscious flesh under his tongue, her buds pink and swollen. He was going to treat her real bad this time. He squized her boobs with both his colloused hands and pushed a leg between her own.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!ATTENTION ALL UNITS WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!ALL NOBLES AND STRATEGY GENERAL NOW AT THE MAIN GATE!**

"Let go of me Crowley, we need to go."

He was startled by her speaking as much as he were from the sudden human attack.

Why did the army come here?What was their goal? He smiled. It didn't matter. It would just help the rip them of. Quicker. Maybe he could have some blood instead of sex for this once. He swiftly got did the same and looked at him.

"Unbind the curse, Crawley. I gotta take my swords." She walked towards the chest, hearing him whispering something as she he was done she opened it and reached for the two fairly wide black katanas conected with multiple strings placed inside it. She got them in her hands, suddenly jumping and forming an X with them, releasing it as she softly landed of the floor. "I need to get warm. Come on, we're meeting with the others.", she said walking towards the door, swords loose in her hands, her waist swaying clothed in white.

"You need to cover up you know, or nobody's gonna focus on your srategies, swordborn". She could hear the mocking in his voice. So disgusting. She'd bet he was furious for not managing to humiliate her once more as raping her was the only time the bastard could feel the false superiority he so desperately needed. He was right though. She changed her uniform dress-like top, quickly disposing the destroyed one.

"We're leaving, Crawley",she exclaimed moving towards the exit, her figure imperial, the tall man following her

 ** _**This is my only chance.**_**


End file.
